Epic (Childhood Style)
Cast: * M.K. (Big Size) - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * M.K. (Small Size) - Wendy (Bob the Builder) * Nod - Bob the Builder * Ronin - Manny Garcia (Handy Manny) * Mandrake - Psycho Red (Power Rangers in Space) * Mub and Grub - Skinny and Hobbler (Sheep & Wolves) * Queen Tara - Kelly (Handy Manny) * Nim Galuu - Tony Stark/Ironman * Professor Bomba - River Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Bufo - Linnux (Rock Dog) * Dagda - Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realms) * Finn - Sonic the Hedgehog * Ozzie the Three-Legged Dog - Parappa the Rapper * Larry the Taxi Driver - Stan Lee (Marvel) * Leafmen - Various Power Rangers * Boggans - Various Zombies (Minecraft) * Fruit Fly (Young) - Runt (Alpha & Omega) * Fruit Fly (Adult) - Balto * Fruit Fly (Old) - Grey (Sheep & Wolves) * Marigold Girl - Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) * Marigold Girl's Mother - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Nod's Bird Mount - Rajah (Aladdin) * Mandrake's Bird Mount - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Forest Characters - Various Zootopia Characters * Susan Bomba (Photo) - Moon Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Scenes: Movie Used: * Epic (2013) Clips from TV Shows/Movies Used: * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) * Bob the Builder (1998) * Bob the Builder (2015) * Handy Manny (2006) * Power Rangers in Space (1998) * Sheep & Wolves (2018) * Iron Man (2008) * Rock Dog (2017) * Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm (1996) * Sonic Series * PaRappa the Rapper (1996) * PaRappa the Rapper: TV Series (2001) * PaRappa the Rapper 2 (2001) * Marvel Series * Power Rangers (1993) * Minecraft (2011) * Alpha and Omega (2010) * Balto (1995) * Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002) * Balto 3: Wings of Change (2004) * Ben 10 (2005) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin: The Series (1994) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * TaleSpin (1990) * Zootopia (2016) Gallery: Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly as M.K. (Big Size) Wendy (Bob the Builder).jpg|Wendy as M.K. (Small Size) Bob the Builder.jpg|Bob the Builder as Nod File:Manny-garcia-handy-manny-27.3.jpg|Manny Garcia as Romin Psycho-red.png|Psycho Red as Mandrake Skinny in sheep and wolves.jpeg|Skinny as Mub Hobbler in Sheep & Wolves (Movie).jpeg|Hobbler as Grub Kelly-handy-mannys-motorcycle-adventure-38.2.jpg|Kelly as Queen Tara Iron Man Mark 46.png|Iron Man as Nim Galuu Character linnux.png|Linnux as Bufo Quan Chi MKX Render.png|Quan Chi as Dagda Sonic SSBB.png|Sonic the Hedgehog as Finn PTR US cover Parappa.png Stan lee.jpg The christmas power rangers by thelastdisneytoon darhze0-pre.jpg Red white blue power rangers by thelastdisneytoon dbf41yd-fullview.jpg Trivia Poster Category:Epic Movie Spoofs Category:Epic Movies-Spoof Category:Epic (2013) Movie Spoofs Category:Epic (2013) Spoofs Category:Childhood Category:Childhood Movies Category:Childhood Spoofs Category:Childhood Movie Spoofs Category:Childhood Movie Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Now Playing Movies